


I Laugh Until My Head Comes Off

by ArietteEpsilon



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrona and Kyoko don't know how to deal with anything anymore.<br/>Undergoing rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Laugh Until My Head Comes Off

Ragnarok hangs uselessley, twisted like a pretzel into something resembleing a child's foolish backpack. Pebbles crunch againgst the asphalt beneath the bench. Chrona doesn't know how to deal with being here, but there isn't much to deal with. Just a simple park, abandoned in the surrounding Japanese suburbia. She doesn't remember exactly how she got here, but what does that matter? All her tears have run dry, and with everyone dead... there isn't even a mama to order her to get up abd kill... Who cares? She might as well just sit here on this bench until she simply rots away.

Even Raganarok has fallen silent.

Meanwhile, Kyoko is races, over and over down the path, winding through the trees with seemingly no end. She has a single pack of Pocky, halfway consumed. Kyubey perches like a bird on her shoulder, it's head bobbing just like an apple. The red haired girl seems almost to be dying, worked to death like a slave or the veteran of some extreme work camp. More bravery than Chrona ever had in herself, to die like that. Running straight into your grave. Within her a small, aching itch like envy stings. It would be so much easier if everything would just stop. This cruel world cease spinning, lungs fail to take in another breath, heavy heart simply end it's beating song, not really death, merely a... lack of anything.

Some bit of hopelessness that had already seeded there long ago grows like a vine, quickly, invading everything, but surprisingly, she didn't particularly care. She didn't know how to deal with it, but she knew she wouldn't have to. For a moment, her hand fluttered to her neck, as if surprised by some unseen kiss to the paper-thin flesh, then retreated. "Ragnarok?" "What, you goddamn moping bitch?" He seems to sigh, exasperated and angry, but even that seems to lack its usual malice. "Is it possible for you to shrink? ...To about the size of a dagger?" The only response is the slip of the small, cool blade into her hand. "Goodbye life. Now I won't have to deal with you at all." She slipped the dress's cuff from her wrist.

Once again, the red-haired girl passes, but this time, as she passes the bench, the sure-footed magical girl has, iin her effort to drown out the world, forgotten the branch a few feet past the large puddle, and when she rejoins the earth following her spectacular leap of avoidance, it is to the sound of a boneshaking _snap_.

Chrona pauses to look up at the sound, and it makes all the difference.

Kyoko, whimpering....

"Hey, don't you know? Every girl has to have a last meal." Kyoko stands with a Pocky in hand, offering it up.

"What is this Ragnarok? How do I deal with it?"

"Snack cake sticks, suicde prevention, her, or killing yourself?"

"Ummmmmmmm...all of the above."

"It's a Pocky. You eat it. Like this." She snapped off a piece and swallowed, then turned around to throw up. With every minute, it seemed a piece of her died.

"Are you dying?"

"I hope so."

"No. Your soul gem is barely clouded." Kyubey peeled from Kyoko's neck.

"Why?" Crona wished she were so brave. To chase away Maka, the bunny, Kid-kun, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, the rest of them, forever.

"He'll tell you."

"Don't be foolish. I never break my end of the contract. Your wish is always granted."

"Really. Than why is Mami-san dead, hm? Her wish was for you to save her. You should have stepped in. Besides, you'd have another pretty little grief seed. Damn LIAR."

"I don't understand your story...you can never know how much it hurts."

**Author's Note:**

> Song and title belongs to Radiohead, Kyoko and Kyubey belong to Magica Quartet, and Chrona and Ragnarok belong to the creator of Soul Eater.
> 
> Oh my god, this fic is so old. Anyway, it is by far the most complete of my old works, so here it is at the top of the rewrite list. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Fun fact: I never actually heard this song until today even though my family owns this cd. I had, however, looked up the lyrics after reading part in one of my favorite books, which s actually how I got the idea for this fic.


End file.
